Getting Out
by Mr.Hetalia
Summary: Toris is a loner and so is Feliks, a friend brings them together
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfic!**

Toris sat in his cubicle eying the clock with a mixture of excitement and sadness. Sure he would be leaving work, but leaving just meant another night alone staying in. It wasn't like he didn't have any friends, it just that he usually wasn't much of an outgoing person. Finally, the clock reached five and he gathered his belongings to go home.

"Hey Toris!" A female voice called from across the room.

It was Toris's longtime co-worker and friend. " Oh hello Elizabeta!" he replied nervously.

"God Toris, you can just call me Liz! So, are you doing anything this weekend?"

After a few awkward moments, Toris was able to piece together a response, "I'm probably just going to stay home and read or something, nothing special." He was about to ask her what she was doing, but he was cut off by a seemingly worried but probably joking Elizabeta.

"Do you do that every weekend? You really need to get out more!"

The Lithuanian man knew she was right but responded anyway with the classic "And why's that?"

"Because Toris I worry about you! When you're not at work you just sit at home, there are so many more exciting things to do!'

"All right:" The brunette conceded. He thought that it couldn't possibly hurt to spend some time outside of the house. "What did you have in mind Liz?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" the Hungarian replied with almost too much excitement. "There's someone I want you to meet, he works with Roderich and we both think you and he would be great together!"

"He?" The Lithuanian responded quizzically. "How do you even know I'm interested in guys?"

"Oh Toris, I know a lot of things. Let's just say that area is my specialty"

It was a well known fact that Elizabeta was let's just say, "overly interested' in the area of gay men. She would constantly carry a camera with her just in case she saw any action. Despite this, Toris still couldn't help being creeped out by the wide smile she wore as she waited for a response.

"Okay Okay, can you tell me a little more about this guy?"

"But Toris, that would spoil the surprise of a blind date!"

The very mention of the phrase, "Blind date" made Toris's stomach turn. He wasn't very socially confident and was quite frankly terrified of meeting new people. But his therapist told him he would have to eventually, and this seemed like a good chance.

"All right, just tell me where I'm supposed to meet this guy."

Elizabeta almos collapsed from excitement "So you accept! I told him to meet you at noon at the Oxenstierna's café."

Well at least they were meeting in a familiar place. Toris went to the café frequently and the owners were very nice. The tall Swede behind the counter was kind of terrifying but turn out to be very nice. The waiter Tino was the Swede's "wife" and was also a very cheerful and happy person.

Collecting himself, Toris realized he should probably know a little more about his "date".

"Umm Liz, what's his name and what does he look like in case I have to find him?"

"Oh I almost forgot! His name's Felix, he's blond and will probably be wearing something pink."

"Ok, tell him I'll be there" replied Toris trying to sound calm. He hadn't been on a date since… well come to think of it, he'd never really been on a date before.

"Oh thank you Toris, this will mean a lot to Felix. He's in a similar position as you are."

"So he's a socially awkward loner who doesn't have any friends?"

"Oh don't be silly, you have plenty of friends! It's just that like you, he's kind of bad at getting out of the house and meeting new people."

"Okay" said Toris with a renewed sense of confidence. It was good that he was meeting with someone who would understand how awkward going out can be. "I'll make sure to call you later!"

"Okay Toris, talk to you soon!" She could hardly contain her excitement. "I'd always pictured those two together anyways!" she thought.

**Yay end of the first chapter. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'll try to write more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toris got back to his apartment at around 6 and ate his dinner. His apartment was immaculate, and if you didn't know any better, you'd think that no one lived there. Toris sat on the couch trying to distract himself by watching the news. Unfortunately, he just couldn't stop thinking about his date tomorrow. "What should I wear? If I overdress I'll look stupid, but if I under dress, It'll look like I didn't care enough to try to look nice. God, why is this so hard for me it's just a casual date!" Thoughts like these flooded the brunette's mind until he thought he was going to pass out from his nervousness. "I know, I'll call Francis, he's good with these sorts of things." Francis was an old friend of Toris, and if anyone new about how to get ready for a date it was him. He grabbed his phone and began to dial the Frenchman's number.

"Hello?" a groggy Englishman's voice answered. "Don't you know what bloody time it is?"

"Oh hey Arthur. It's me Toris, do you know where Francis is?"

"Oh hello Toris. Sorry for being so short with you, Its just that I was trying to get some sleep."

Worrisome by nature the Lithuanian asked "Is this a bad time? I mean I don't want to be interrupting anything."

"Just a second Toris I'll get him" He heard a Arthur's voice yell something to the effect of "Frog get in here, the phone's for you" Toris had always found those two to be so silly. They lived together and had been dating since God knows when but they still seemed to fight constantly.

"Bonjour Toris" Francis answered happily. "I'm assuming you need some sort of relation ship advice?"

"How did you possibly know that?" It's not like he went out on dates frequently, or at all for that matter.

"Why else would you call me at eleven o' clock. You're obviously worried about a date or something and can't get to sleep." Toris sat at the phone dumbfounded. Was he really that predictable?

"Um yeah, I'm going out on a date tomorrow and I wasn't really sure what to wear." He was so embarrassed to be asking a friend this but hey, Francis was supposed to be some kind of authority on this sort of thing.

"Oh my God! What's the lucky man's name?" Why do people keep making assumption's about me.

"Umm" he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "His name's Feliks and all I really know about him is that he's blond and likes pink."

"Do you mean Feliks Lukasiewicz?" The Frenchman asked.

"Um yeah, I think so" said Toris surprised that he apparently knew the man.

"Yeah, he and I go shopping together a lot. You really don't have to worry that much about getting really dressed up. Just wear a dress shirt or something. I'm sorry, Arthur is calling me I have to go. Good luck!"

In spite of this reassurance by Francis, Toris was still very nervous and spent the next two hours laying in bed trying to fall asleep.

Across town, Feliks was having an equally difficult time falling asleep. He was laying under his pink sheets trying to clear his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about his date tomorrow. He also didn't really have much , if any, experience in going out on dates. He tried to confide in his stuffed pony for help. "Hey pony, I'm supposed to like go out on a date tomorrow but I'm totally terrified! What should I do?" Of course, he wasn't really expecting a response from the animal and wasn't helped at all.

He decided to call Roderich and ask him what he should do. He and Roderich were in the same orchestra he played the violin and Roderich played the piano. Feliks picked up the phone and dialed his friend's number.

The phone rang several times before being picked up by a rather exasperated sounding Roderich. "Hello?" he asked in a winded voice.

"Um hey Roderich, it's me Feliks, I was just wondering if you could help me with something." There was an uncomfortable pause before Roderich finally replied.

"Listen Feliks I'm kind of in the middle of something. What was it that you needed?"

In the background, Feliks heard someone who sounded like Vash telling him to come back to bed. "It's like totally nothing important, you should just get back to your, um prior engagement."

"Okay Feliks, I'll call you tomorrow!"

Feliks knew that Roderich was in love with the Swiss man, but I guess he didn't realize how serious he was. Apparently it was quite serious indeed.

Feliks tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine and that he shouldn't be so worrisome. Hey too would lay in bed for a few hours trying to calm himself down. It was only a casual date right? Nothing to be worried about!

**Well, that's chapter 2! I tried to include some of my other favorite pairings in there as well! I sincerely hope that this story isn't as bad as I think it is!**


End file.
